Thunder and Tears
by DreamingOfAngels.x3
Summary: 3 POVs of Ben and Abigail's breakup. Pre NT2. Chapter 3 up now! *COMPLETE*
1. Abigail

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here I am writing my first story under my new penname. :D I'm really happy to be back writing things, I've sort of been in this funk of not wanting to write for awhile. I really don't know what caused it, or anything, but I'm just happy to be out of it.**

**This is my first NT story, it takes place before the 2nd movie, and it's very Abigail centered. (She's my favorite character.) **

**Oh, and I know she would probably talk in German to her mother, but I don't know any German (yet), so just pretend it's subtitles or something.**

_And away we go..._

* * *

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _The rain kept falling on her window, as if mocking her. The rhythm matched the tears falling from her cheek, and the distant thunder echoed her screams. Her hair was greasy from days without washing, and her cheeks looked as if they would forever be stained from her tears. The bed she lay in was unmade, with the woman trying her best to keep to one side. Trying not to disturb the place he once slept, in the bed they once shared.

"Why? Why?" She choked through the tears. Slowly rocking back and forth, trying to force herself to let the pain go away. Her phone soon rang the ringtone that reminded her of him.

"Hey mom." She whispered.

"Abigail, darling, I'm worried about you. Have you left the house since-"

"No, Mother, I haven't," she replied quickly.

"Darling, why don't you have lunch with someone, or go shopping... something. I feel horrible that you're wallowing in self-pity." her mother remarked.

"I do too." She replied quietly.

"And you're the one that broke up with him."

"Yes. Yes, I did." she said, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to return.

"Well, if you need anything call me, and I'll see if I can find someone who can substitute me while I'm an ocean away." Her mother told her before hanging up.

Abigail sighed, closing her phone. She soon was back under the covers they both once hogged, and hugging the pillow where his head used to lay, she fell asleep with sweet dreams of the future they would never have.

* * *

**A/N 2: Well, there it is. I'm sorry it's really, really short, but I think it's one of my favorite things I've written. I'm also looking for a Beta, so if anyone's interested, PM me. Tell me if you want more, because I think I can make this into a 2 or 3 shot if I really wanted to. **

_**Oh, and don't forget to REVIEW! **_

_**The little button needs some love. ;)**_

**_DreamingOfAngels.x3_**


	2. Ben

**A/N: Ya, so I decided to continue, partly because I'm insanely bored. So bored, I just made a phone out of the basic shapes that OpenOffice comes with, Ya, I'm pathetic. **

**This chapter is Ben's perspective.**

_And away we go..._

Here he was, sitting in his old room at his Dad's house. The posters he hang up as a teenager glaring down on him, as if disappointed in him. _She was the best thing that ever happened to you._ He could hear Indiana Jones telling him. It wasn't as if he made her break up with him. Although it was his fault. He was distant, too consumed in everything but the best thing in his life. The press conferences, interviews, book offers, and research for the next treasure he hoped to find. He shook his head, suddenly realizing how pathetic it all was, in comparison to her. Soon the darkened sky rained, with the thunder blaring, rattling the windows.

"Perfect." He told himself. Just what he needed, a horrible storm to make his horrible mood even worse.

They had agreed to separate the furniture. They were meeting the next week, a meeting he was regretting. He couldn't face her. Her perfect hair, her beautiful hair, just her. Abigail, the one person who could cure his pain, but the person who caused it. His phone rang.

"Hey man, this storm is crazy. I hate rain, it means that I can't drive with the top down." His best friend yammered.

"Ya, it's horrible here, I think it's right over me." he replied.

"I'm on my way over, I say we celebrate your freedom from the beast." Riley said laughing.

"Freedom from the beast? Abigail is not a beast." Ben replied.

"Ya, whatever. Do you think we can take your car? With gas prices these days, I need to be careful how much I take ruby here out." Riley remarked. Ben could just imagine him stroking some part of the car's interior.

"Ok, I'll see you when you get here." Ben said before hanging up.

Ben sat there for about 15 minutes thinking of where their happiness went, how did it end? When he heard Riley's horn, a lone tear raced down his cheek realizing the things he had planned for his future with Abigail would never happen. He quickly wiped it away, before running out to the red Ferrari.

**A/N: I think I'm gonna do one more chapter. This one is much longer than the first chapter (I think), but I don't like it as much.**

**The little button wants some love ;)**

_**DreamingofAngels.x3**_


	3. Riley

**A/N: This is the last chapter, it's from Riley's POV, and it kind of interacts with Ben's POV. I just finished Fahrenheit 451, and similes and metaphors have been filling my head. So, that's why there might be some. I hope you like it :)**

_And away we go..._

_Jesus, this weather is horrible, _Riley thinks to himself as he drive his red Ferrari through the streets of Philadelphia. The rain pounded down on the convertible roof, sounding like a broken metronome. The rain forming large puddles on the streets and sidewalks, almost begging a young child to jump in one.

"Great, just what I need." He whispers to himself when he see a huge accident blocking my path. It involves 3 cars, 2 of which look fine, while the other looks gone beyond repair. Turning the wheel, he turns onto the closest side street to get to another main road.

As a seasoned Washington, DC driver, the roads on Philly are confusing as hell. Soon, Riley whips out his cell phone as he hears a loud rumble, shaking his car, along with what seems like the rest of the Earth. But, no, it's just regular old thunder, to go along with this regular old thunderstorm.

He whips out his cell phone to call his best friend Ben to ask him to celebrate his freedom from the "beast". It wasn't like he hated Abigail, he actually liked her a lot. She was pretty, she liked history, she was smart, sometimes funny, and has that little German accent that isn't as noticeable as one might think. She was perfect for Ben, everything he needs. But, it seems like she is perfect for every breathing man on Earth.

Quickly opening his phone and pressing the number 3, Riley calls his best friend. They have a quick conversation, and Ben hangs up. Riley soon arrives at Patrick's house to pick up his best friend. He runs out of his Ferrari to Ben's sedan, and gets in, when Ben meets him in the car.

The car ride is short to a local restaurant, where the 2 have lunch.

"I just don't see how you can get so worked up over this." Riley tells Ben as he eats his sandwich.

"You just don't get what she meant to me, do you?" Ben questioned. All he got in reply was a blank stare. "Imagine that your car can talk -"

"My car can talk?" Riley interrupts.

"No... imagine that it can, okay? And imagine that you become preoccupied doing your promotional stuff, and then your car gets fed up with it, right. So, then the 2 of you fight and fight, and it gets so bad that you're forced to drive another car. Then one day, she says that she doesn't want you to drive her ever again. How would you feel?"

"That sounds so dirty," Riley replies laughing.

"Riley, seriously."

"Well, I guess I would be really sad, but then I would move onto a new car."

"I guess this is a very bad example." Ben realizes. He turns back to his salad, looking out the front window.

A flash of lightening fills the sky, like the light at the end of the tunnel.

**Well, I hope you guys liked it.**

**The little, well, big button needs some love.**

_**DreamingOfAngels.x3**_


End file.
